If you've got the money
by ruby1792
Summary: Music is the only way Fang can express himself, yet he keeps it to himself, what happens when someone else finds out about his passion?
1. If you've got the money

**Okay guys, this is my first songfic and I _don't_ think it's that good _at all_, but figured I might as well put it up anyway lol! Sorry if it's rubbish and I wasted your time reading it. Reviews would be nice, I don't mind criticism as long as its not too harsh. If you _do _happen to read it, cheers for you time. Thanks guys! x.**

Max POV:

Yup, you guessed it we were flying again, getting away from it all. But that was cool, for us anyways. My flock were hanging tight. Angel and Gazzy were holding up even though they both looked beat, we'd have to find a place to crash soon before they started falling asleep in the air. Not a good thing, just so you know. Nudge was flying closely to Iggy, talking to him quietly and they were both grinning. What were they up to? Doubt I'd ever find out anyways. I glanced over at Fang, gliding effortlessly with his ipod plugged in. He looked real peaceful and handsome. I shook my head handsome? Fang? Nooooo! Not this again please! Just as I was about to rant at myself about how me and Fang were best friends nothing else, I got distracted. Someone was singing and they were actually really good. Had a really uhm.. cute voice if that's possible? I glanced round it wasn't Fang was it? Oh my god it was! Wow! I never knew he could sing. He just has unhidden talents popping up all over the show. That is ones that haven't been planted there by crazy, insane heartless whitecoats of course. I could listen to him for hours.

Fang's POV:

Jamie T is my new love. No, I'm not gay you retards laughing, have you heard him? His voice is so cool. Music was my thing out of the flock I think. I loved being able to get away from Nudge or Total by just plugging in the good old ipod. Whoever invented these remind me to personally thank them someday. I could totally relate to this guy. Just let myself get carried away in the flow. I glanced around and edged away from the flock. Safe distance for some singing time. I didn't want to handle the stick I'd get from Max if she heard.

If you've got the money  
I think it would be funny-oh-oh-oh _I would bloody too. Imagine the flock having money: ridiculous…well I suppose we had that credit card but that'll run out sometime soon- I'm guessing anyway_  
To take your girl, spend a bit of your cash for me!!

(I've been watching you) _Ha, can just imagine some creepy Eraser saying this, we'd be like uh yeah…duh!_

'Cause then she might be happy  
No longer lonely-oh-oh-oh  
An' I could take her out the next day for pretty much free!! _I always think of Max at this part. Think that's my goal in life. Making her happy and like being able to go out free from Erasers and crap like that_

An' all the boys they go  
Da-dee-doo-da-da-dee-da-doo-dah  
Dom-dom-de-de-dom-dom  
Dom-da-dee-doo-da-da-dom  
Da-dee-doo-da-dee-da-doo-dah  
Dom-dom-de-de-dom-dom  
Dom-da-dee-doo-da-da-dom _Yup know many boys that do that haha!_

I spend late nights trying to pick up love  
Off the floor, where the other brothers leave it be _That's me a romantic at heart_  
Though it's stuck down hard it's like chewing gum  
While a girl on the floor singing R.I.P.  
'Cause the song birds don't do singing on pavements  
No sweet melody the sound of spit  
Spat, or bit, spoke of lost hopes  
So do what you're told man choke on it _Yeah or I'll make you choke haha_

We be near heaven at a quarter to eleven _Flying certainly does take you high. Okaaaay, maybe not to heaven but still. Could __**you**__ go as high as me? No? Shut up then_  
By three we are thinking of the love we lost _God knows that's happened plenty of times_  
By four we be high, thinking of the girl lost second  
Check the odds, was it worth the cost? _Definitely not_

Do you give a toss? _Doubt it_  
Or are you, looking away? _That's my guess_  
Wondering why you can't eat?  
Why you never sleep? _Too busy taking the first watch I'd imagine. Anyone else notice I always seem to be up on a watch? I'm nackered. Guess I'm just too kind-hearted eh?_  
Drunk all the time?  
Cold in the heat?  
What you sow man is what you reap

If you've got the money  
I think it would be funny-oh-oh-oh  
To take your girl and spend a bit of your cash for me!!

(I've been watching you)

'Cause then she might be happy  
No longer lonely-oh-oh-oh  
An' I could take her out the next day for pretty much free!! _Max…._

(I've been watching you)

You were always meant to walk out that job _I wish Max would. Life would be soooo much easier without her whole saving the world agenda_  
You keep stopping  
Should tell your girl more often  
That loving is all about doors unlocking _God, how many times have I thought that. It's obvious Max doesn't think that though. I can never ever get her to open up to me about it. I don't know what she's so afraid of_  
Now you're certain? nuff near a man free  
With a buddy holly hiccup on a karaoke  
Tweedle on the needle, man you adjust the thread  
Great granddaddy fought in Gallipoli  
The only of his friends not shot down dead _Hmmm, is that true? Will I ever find out? Haha, doubt that very much_

Lovers all talk in the spits and tongues  
Fight in the playground _Fight on the beach, in the woods, in the air, pretty much anywhere?_  
Bully each other  
Double dare kids that pollute their lungs _Itex!!!_  
Threaten with the rep of their big boy brother  
Some of us stay, want to run away  
Momma still wants you home for supper _I wish_  
Work all day, little to no pay _I hear that! Do I ever get paid for fighting, hell no!_  
Dance up-town right down to the gutter

With the dee-dom dom-dee  
Da-da-dee-dom-dom-dee  
Move outta' the way man, dom-dee  
Da-da-dee-dom-dom-dee

(I've been watching you)

Ah, she wants money, money, money, money, money  
Yeah, she wants money, money, money, money, money  
Wah, she wants money, money, money, money, money  
Yeah, she wants money, money, money, money, money

If you've got the money  
I think it would be funny-oh-oh-oh  
To take your girl and spend a bit of your cash for me!!

(I've been watching you)

'Cause then she might be happy  
No longer lonely-oh-oh-oh  
An' I could take her out the next day for pretty much free-e-e-e!!

Said, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-money oh  
Said, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-money oh

(I've been watching you)

Said, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-money oh  
Yeah, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-money oh

(I've been watching you)

If you've got the money  
I think it should be funny-oh-oh-oh  
To take your girl and spend a bit of your cash for me!!

'Cause then she might be happy  
No longer lonely-oh-oh-oh  
And I could take her out the next day for pretty much free!!

Yup, that song is definitely a good one. I only think about Max when it plays. Which I guess isn't different form the majority of the time but whatever. I eyed her out of the corner of my eye. She had a secret smile plastered across her face. Sometimes I know exactly what goes on in her brain. Others I have absolutely no clue.


	2. She's a Machine Gun

**Okay, originally this was only supposed to be a oneshot, but by some demands I received I decided to carry it on. Thanks for the ideas, Hope you liked the first and this. It's long, I was going to shorten it, but didn't want to break it up lol. Reviews would be **_**lovely!**_** Thanks for taking the time to read. I think I will continue this, but that's still a **_**think**_** at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, nor do I own the completely fantastic original story Maximum Ride or the characters.**

---------------

Max's POV:

A smile spread across my face and I shook my head, unbelievable. Fang sings…it seems so… un-Fang like. Weird. Even weirder is the fact that he sings beautifully. Excuse the pun, but he sings like an angel. And I'm being serious. Despite that fact, I still want to have some fun and tease him. I'll mention he's good at the end though… I'm not _that_ mean. Haha.

"Maaax!" Someone whinged behind me.

"What's up Nudge?" I replied.

"I'm-"

"Hungrrrrrryyy!!!" The flock finished off for her, even Fang joined in. Everyone laughed except for Nudge.

"I am though! I can't help I probably burn calories off faster or something! I can't help it!!" She half shouted, half whined.

"Chill Nudge, just a joke, we'll go grab something okay?"

"Thanks!" She smiled brightly. Doesn't take a lot to please her, does it?

"I spot a supermarket!!" Yelled Gasman, like we were having some competition about who could find the nearest place to eat. I laughed..eight year olds.

"Cool well done Gaz, let's go guys" I said.

I won't bore you with the boring details. We shopped..hoora. Then we found a cave, quelle surprise!

"Uh, guys don't get to settled, we're eating and then flying again, I want to cover some more ground before we stop for the night is that okay?" I received a lot of grumbles and gave an apologetic look to the flock. Sort of wasted on Iggy, but he didn't seem that bothered about it anyway.

"Alright, alright, we'll have a bit of a break before we start again." They brighten

ed after that. Good leaders know how to compromise I thought. Good leaders also know when to shameleslly take the mickey out of one of their group. Yes, the time had come. The rest of the flock were busy chatting so I took the time to go have a nice little chat with Fang. Hmmm, how to start?

"Hey Fang?" He looked up at me. "Do you think it'd be funny if we had the money?" I burst out laughing, I couldn't contain myself. His face for that millisecond was hilarious. His eyes widened and a pink flush came over his cheeks. He averted his gaze to something obviously very interesting on the floor. I wonder what was running through his mind haha. Probably trying to think of something impassive to say.

"Yeah, I guess." That was Fang all over. Trying to show he wasn't embarassed the little trouper.

"It's cool," I said reassuringly..I hoped. "You're actually really good, just so you know" I jumped up to the flock "Okay guys, move it or lose it"

Fang's POV:

Oh god, earlier was so embarassing. Not that I let her know that, but there you have it. I'm going to have to be a lot more careful when singing. Max said I was good, but I think she was being sarcastic, hardly out of character is it? But whatever, after we'd eaten we carried on flying til it was getting dark, I spotted this old, dirty to say the least, abandoned house. It was full of cobwebs and spiders, but it was better than a cave though I assure you. So we decided to crash here for the night. And it was HUGE, seriously! A room for every bird kid, even though Angel and Nudge insisted on sharing…those two are inseparable. I chose the most secluded, private ones, how unlike me eh? What can I say? I like my privacy and it's not often I get any. We'd already stacked and tapped so everyone was in their own room. From what I can gather Ig was at the other side of the house, there was another bedroom there exactly in the same place as mine was. Gaz was in the room next to his. Nudge and Angel took the room right in the middle of the house on the top floor and Max had the room next to theirs. She's so portective over them. So I was alone from every angle. Perfect. It was a privelege for me to be able to take some clothes off and sleep in just my boxers, believe me so I jumped at the chance. And no, they weren't black actually, red, thanks very much. Right where was my ipod? I glanced round the room. My clothes were piled in a heap by the window. It was poking out of my pocket. Excellent. Time to relax.

Max's POV:

Not that I'd let on to Fang, but this house he had found was awesome! Let me tell you: it was mahoooosive!!! Yeah, I know, it's out of character for me to get excited about a house, but I get to sleep in a bed woohoooo! Granted it may smell like old women and hopefully I won't find any bugs accompanying me later but whatever. Still a bed right? Also I was still immensely happy about embarassing Fang earlier, haha. He thinks he can read me like a book and sometimes, okay these moments aren't often, but, I can read him like one too. The slight pink tinge to his cheeks and his gaze shifting to his feet. It was hilarious. I don't think he took me seriously when I said he was good though. Which was annoying…I _can_ be sincere too….sometimes. I had a feeling he's going to start to be a bit more careful about where he sings from now on. Which is why I came up with a great plan so I could hear him again. He thought I was sleeping in the room next to Nudge and Angel at the other end of the house above Iggy's room. Wrong! I was actually in the one above him. And seeing as this house was nowhere near modern. I could hear every sound he made. Priceless. At least it's not Gazzy down there is all I can say. So now, Just to sit and wait. I exhaled come on boy, how long does it take. I glanced in the mirror. Hardly a stunning image was reflected back..Dirty face, slightly greasy hair..Look we're kids on the run, hygiene is not our _main_ priority at the best of times. I'd have to deal, and what was up with me arms, they were just bruised all over hardly- Finally! He's singing… Meriwether? Nice. Time to sit back and enjoy.

Fang's POV:

She's a machine gun. _Haha, she definitely is, she can cause a lot of damage when provoked, so strong, so..so..what's the word?__**Perfect**__, that's the one._  
Watch her as she walks by. _When don't I?_  
It's never been seen or done.

She's got machine gun eyes. _Yup, really powerful, deep, beautiful ones. I get lost in them, like, all the time. But, I tell you what, when she's angry at you she can definitely send daggers with them...or should that be bullets?_

She has seen many come and go. _Well we all have, but her, especially her, been betrayed so many times, by Jeb, Anne..everyone. Those jerks..I won't leave her though, never_  
She has seen empires fall. _Haha, mostly made them fall in Max's case_  
But I am the one she won't let go. _I hope that's true.._  
I am the one she calls  
machine gun baby won't you maybe take me for a while. _Well, I've never heard her call me that, more like the conventional Fang, Fangy to annoy and stuff, but who knows what goes on in that mind of hers..apart from the Voice and stuff haha_

I was the bad son. _Totally badass, that's me haha, but I can be bad, when I want to.._  
I am the middle guy.  
I am to blame for what's been done. _That's so true, I know in my heart I could have done so much more for Max up til this point, protected her more...told her how I feel.._  
I should just crawl up and die. _Haha, I'm not that extreme though_

She's a machine gun. _Lethal weapon, that's my Max_  
Watch her as she walks by. _Do it and die_  
It's never been seen or done. _Not about to be either haha_  
She's got machine gun eyes. _Yeah as in if you look into them, I'll come and kill you haha. They're mine to look in, sorry_

She has seen many come and go.  
She has seen empires fall.  
But I am the one she won't let go.  
I am the one she calls  
machine gun baby won't you maybe take me for a while.

I just now realized she's got machine gun eyes  
please come and take me down.  
She's like the horoscope that I don't wanna know,  
please smile and say you're mine. _I wish she would..._

And if your body was the white house,  
I'd have the continental breakfast and the tour. _Haha, if I ever said that I'm sure she would kill me. Instantly._  
If she is heaven, I am hell 'cause I'm a seven _She is too good for me.._  
I can tell that she wants so much more. _Like to be safe? To save the world? Yup, you'd be right there_

She has seen many come and go.  
She has seen empires fall.  
But I am the one she won't let go.  
I am the one she calls

She has seen many come and go.  
She has seen empires fall.  
But I am the one she won't let go.  
I am the one she calls  
machine gun baby won't you maybe take me for a while. _Maybe one day?_


	3. Shut up

**Yes, the **_**think**_** turned into a **_**I definitely am going to do another section**_** haha. I hope you like this, takes a step up from the last one, I think. Reviews make me happy haha, when I'm happy I update sooner wink wink, blackmail or what? No, seriously, you don't have to review obviously, but they do make me happy, so cheers if you do x.**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**----------------**

Fang's POV:

I froze, pausing my ipod. I'd just heard a creak from the room upstairs that no one was sleeping in. Erasers? No, wasn't heavy enough…. Realisation dawned on me, ugh that girl! This was the final straw. She is going down. But I have to be quick, 'cause she'll know I've heard her. I lunged for the door silently. I'd just turned the doorknob when I had a brainwave. Here's some info for the girls who don't know. If you're a guy and have younger girls in the house, not cool to run around in your boxers. Crap. I threw my black ensemble back on in lightning speed and ran up the stairs. She was totally in for it.

Max POV:

For god's sake! I'd been so careful, so quiet and just as he finished singing I had to step on the only freaking creaky floorboard in the room didn't I? He would have definitely heard that. Had to get out of here as soon as possible. I sprinted across the room, light on my feet to not make a sound I opened the door silently when I heard Fang's doorknob turn thanks to my super acute hearing skills. Bugger. I waited, holding my breath. His door didn't open. I couldn't waste any time so I practically flew up the stairs and into the room next to Nudge and Angel's. I was just in time, as about 5 seconds after I'd flopped on my bed looking casual Fang flew the door open. His face looked like thunder. Well Fang's version, which practically means his eyes were narrowed.

"Where's the fire?" I said nonchalantly, I hoped anyway.

Fang's POV:

"Where's the fire?" Ughh I was too late. She'd already run up the stairs and into "her" room. But just 'cause she wasn't in the room that creaked, I knew it was her. Her heaving chest where she'd legged it up the stairs and her way too steady voice gave her away. She'd tried too hard. She could have just owned up, but nooo. Max wouldn't ever.

"I think you know where the fire is." I said, folding my arms.

"What _are_ you talking about?" She asked. Still playing it cool, but she shifted her eyes. Got her, that was classic. Max always shifts her eyes when she's lying.

"Haven't you got _anything_ better to do than sit around and listen to me? Then pretend you haven't?" I quizzed, she stared daggers at me, "Ohhh, I see, it's 'cause you love me right? Or maybe because you love me this much?" I held my arms out wide and smirked. I knew that would get to her, it always does. She thinks that I think she meant what she said during the taking out of the chip procedure. But I don't, I'm not stupid. Max could never like me like that. However, that still doesn't stop me from using it against her.

"I don't know what you're on about Fang, and in response to your questions, I _don't _love you and I have plenty of better things to do than waste my time being _anywhere _near you" She spat.

I have to admit that hurt me. I clenched my jaw tight and breathed out through my nose.

I looked at the floor "Thanks for that" and turned around and walked out. I couldn't be around her when she was like that. She said things she didn't mean…. Or said things she meant that I didn't want to hear.

Max's POV:

Oh bugger. I really need to adopt that whole think before you speak attitude. How could I say something like that to Fang, which was completely untrue? I don't understand how sometimes I can be so spiteful to people I love…like, I mean. It's probably because I've been betrayed by so many people who've supposed to have love me…but that's no excuse for what I said. Fang and me were meant to stick together, be there for each other. I don't know how I was going to make this right. I looked at the dirty ceiling searching for some kind of answer amongst the cobwebs. Come on Max _think_, you've got out of worst situations before…it has to be perfect, come on. I willed myself to think of the answer, note to self: willing yourself to think of answers does not work. That's it; I'd had a brainwave! Not to self: You're stupid. It was so simple hopefully this would work…hopefully. But it could only work if I'd guessed right about what Fang had gone to do. I hope it was singing, for our sake. I _can't_ believe I'm about to do this.

Fang's POV:

I drifted down the hall in a dream like state. Should I go back? Should I leave? I walked like a sleepwalker into my room, wishing I had a lock. I squeezed my eyes tight, adamant no tears would fall, 9 years without tears; I wasn't going to break that now. I didn't really want to do anything. I definitely didn't want to sing, but I found myself drawn to my ipod. I plugged in, and pressed play. It was on random, black eyed peas came up. I allowed myself a small smile, how old was this? Couple of years, I guessed, when you're a bird kid on the run you hardly get time to update your ipod but whatever. I sighed; the song totally seemed to suit the moment. I couldn't help it… I began to sing quietly.

Shut up _3x_  
Shut it up, just shut up _You really need to learn when to, you don't realise how much words can hurt_  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up _3x_  
Shut it up, just shut up

_Chorus_  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losing control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst _It's what always happens_  
And I'm crazy  
For trying to be your lady  
I think I'm going crazy _You're driving me crazy_

Girl, me and you were just fine (you know) _We were…_  
We wine and dine  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know) _Kisses on the beach and stuff…_  
Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo, I love you too _Fat chance_  
I miss you a lot, I miss you even more  
That's why I flew you out _Literally_  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yelling when I'm with my friends _You start yelling when anything you're unsure or uncomfortable about happens _  
Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit)  
You know I have to make them dividends (bull shit)  
How could you trust our private lives girl  
That's why you don't believe my lies  
And quick to say

_Chorus_

Why does emotion gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last _I __**want**__ to make it last_  
Why is it that you just lose control _All the time…you need to learn to trust me_  
Every time you agree on taking it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
'cause fools in lust could never get enough of love _It's not lust though, I do love her_  
Showing him the love that you be giving  
Changing up your living  
For a loving transition  
Girl its a mission trying to get you to listen _Yeah, almost as big as the whole saving the world mission_  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition _On a weekly basis more than likely_  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells _Actually I never would yell at you, unless I was mega pissed, I'm surprised I didn't yell at you up there, guess I'm more upset than pissed off_  
Got neighbours across the street saying

"Who the hell?!?"  
Who the hell?  
What the hell's going down? _If we had neighbours that is_  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound and

_Chorus_

Girl our love is dying _Even though it never had a chance to live_  
Why did you stop trying  
I never been a quitah  
But I do deserve betta _No I don't…I deserve you, Maximum, I want you..._  
Believe me I will do bad

Max's POV:

What was I thinking…why am I about to do this… I listened hard at the door for the song to prepare myself. Black eyed peas, that boy has some diverse music taste. At least the song fitted for what I was about to do: Shamelessly humiliate myself. I sang the song quickly in my head finding a perfect place to walk in…. Got it. Now to wait, I wish I didn't have to do this…but I just had to. Crap, the part is really near. God what am I about to do?!

Fang's POV:

I was still singing when Max burst in the room, her eyes determined. I was so unprepared for what happened next. So I sort of went with the flow… I carried on singing…

"Let's forget the past. And let's start this new plan" I sang quietly, wondering what she was going to do next. I paused.

"Why? 'Cause it's the same old routine. And then next week I hear them scream" Oh my god! She was singing Fergie's part straight back at me, full volume, her eyes never leaving mine. I grinned at her actions, she wasn't dancing or anything but she wasn't being motionless. It was like we were having an argument, but at the same time like we were making up. She'd just made my day. Let's see where this goes.  
"Girl, I know you're tired of the things they say" I sang back at her, stepping forward to decrease the space between us. Totally following the song. It' a song based on an argument remember? But there was no anger remotely in it. This was classic.

"You're damn right, 'cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday!" Max sang, haha she sounded just like Fergie in my ear. She turned and walked away from me, breaking eye contact for the first time. Her arms were waving through the air, making whatever /fed up type of signals, if you get me.  
"That was a different thing" I sang, stepping around her to put myself in front of her.  
"No it ain't," She sang, full of attitude.  
"That was a different thing" I smirked, this was hilarious. I couldn't actually believe Max was singing with me.  
"No it ain't!" She stepped forward almost pressing against my body. Sounds kind of gay, but this was quite hot.  
"That was a different thing!" I raised my singing level, holding my hands wide in surrender, singing down at her. This was the part I was looking forward to…

"It was the same damn thing! Same ass excuses! Boy you're useless!" She sang straight back at me, the attitude she had was just stomach hurting funny, but fits of laughter weren't really my style. "Woooaaahhh!!!" Snap decision. I practically cut off the end her "wooaaaahhh" by placing my hands round her waist, angling my head and kissing her.

Shit, was this the right choice? I'd find out in a minute… For now, I wasn't going to break away just yet, she tasted so good and her lips felt soft and warm between mine. She hadn't pulled away yet, which was promising… What was even better was when she moved her hands from hanging limply by her sides to up around my neck, hoisting herself up a bit more to make kissing me back easier. She ran her fingers through my hair as I ran my hands up her back, pulling her closer to me. After what seemed like an eternity we broke apart, both breathing heavily, our eyes never parting. Her mouth remained open as her eyes continued to search mine.

"That shouldn't have happened…" She breathed, slowly shaking her head. Fuck. I pressed my lips together and turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at her, it would be too painful. I pinched the bridge of my nose, don't cry, don't cry. I exhaled deeply, turning back to look at her I replied,

"Look Max, you can leave if you want to…" It sounded forced: please don't leave… She stepped around me, her head bent, looking at the floor. Crap. My head was full of emotions making me want to scream, how could she keep running away from me? My hands came up to bury my face in. Suddenly I felt a big force hit me from behind, knocking some air out of me. Max had almost got as far as the doorway and had run back at me embracing me, her arms around my waist. Way too tightly, but I didn't care: she'd come back. I turned around to face her and held her close, resting my cheek on her hair. She squeezed me tightly and I held her near. I doubt any air was between any parts of our body. Her grip relaxed, and I spoke, my voice wavering "Don't leave me, we can't keep ignoring this…"

Her head tilted back so her eyes could meet mine "I know…".

Stop the talking baby  
Or I start walking baby  
Is that all there is? _Not anymore…_

-----------

**Oooh, also, for the next chapter, I'd like your opinion! Do you think I should do Max's POV on the singing of the song and kiss….or move it on? Up to you guys…. Choose carefully and I'll make it as good as I can haha! Thanks! x.**


	4. X and Y

**Thanks to those who reviewed, double thanks to those who said what they wanted me to do next. By popular demand it's Max's POV, I will be moving it on afterwards as well though. Not exactly sure where it will go, but never mind that now, I'll think of something. You guys keep me going, without youre reviews I'd give up writing it, but reviews show me you like the story, so I continue. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson, nor do I own Maximum Ride or any of the other characters.**

**x.**

-----------

Max's POV:

What was I thinking…why am I about to do this… I listened hard at the door for the song to prepare myself. Black eyed peas, that boy has some diverse music taste. At least the song fitted for what I was about to do: Shamelessly humiliate myself. I sang the song quickly in my head finding a perfect place to walk in…. Got it. Now to wait, I wish I didn't have to do this…but I just had to. Crap, the part is really near. God what am I about to do?!

I flung the door open, talk about making an entrance. My jaw was clenched tight and my face rigid, breathing in and out at a regular pace to try and stop myself from turning scarlet from embarrassment. Fang looked startled and there was a trace of hurt in his face when he saw me. Confirmation this had to be done. Surprisingly, but thankfully, he kept singing. "Let's forget the past. And let's start this new plan" he sang quietly, I don't know whether he predicted what I was about to do next but he left the next line to me by pausing. Crap

"Why? 'Cause it's the same old routine. And then next week I hear them scream" I can't believe I was being Fergie, I even sang like she did, it was mortifying, but what you had to do, you had to do, right? I was really loud, even though I didn't want to be; I'm a rubbish singer. But I needed volume to make up for the nerves I was feeling. I thought I'd give a whole show as well, I became one with Fergie making my own version of being "angry". My eyes never left his though, and I saw a flicker of a grin light up his face. This was working…

"Girl I know you're tired of the things they say" He carried on singing, he could even sing this well. And it was like we were acting out the song, and as he sang he'd stepped forward towards me. If it wasn't me singing along with him it would have been hilarious, unfortunately it wasn't. But I was still kind of enjoying it, getting really into it actually. My one chance to sort of let my hair down, I guess.

"You're damn right, 'cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday!" I turned walking away from him, mimicking Fergie's voice in the song, even though I couldn't hear it.

"That was a different thing," He countered back at me, stepping smoothly around my body to place himself back in front of me.

I smirked, "No it ain't," full emphasis put on each word.

"That was a different thing" His mouth twitched at the end of it, I was obviously making a complete fool of myself, but hey, we were having some fun. And in our own way, I think we'd made up.

"No it ain't!" I stepped forward almost pressing my body against his. Building to a climax.

"That was a different thing!" He raised his voice to meet mine; a grin spread fully across his face, anticipating my next few lines. The shame.

"It was the same damn thing! Same ass excuses! Boy you're useless!" My voice kept steadily rising, preparing myself for the final part, my singing debut. Ha. Ha. "Woooaaahhh!!!" Except, I was cut off from finishing, my actual quite good woaahh! I thought anyway, by Fang's hands grabbing my waist and his lips meeting mine suddenly. Crap… What was happening?! My eyes widened. _Break away Max_, I willed myself. But, I didn't want to… I felt comfortable, safe, and happy there. I went with the flow and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck to put myself in a better position to kiss him. Our lips merging together as the kiss grew more passionate and I ran my finger through Fang's hair while he slid his hands up my back bringing us closer together. It went on forever, with me kissing him back as intently as he was kissing me. But afterwards it felt as though it finished just as soon as it had begun. I stepped back, breathing raggedly, looking into his deep eyes. Images of the flock flashed through my head. Angel. Gazzy. Nudge. Iggy… Fang. Thoughts followed them quickly._ Things won't be the same for the flock if we get together. Fang and me won't be the same again. You've ruined everything,__** again**_ His dark eyes focused on mine, willing me to say something. I shook my head slowly; painfully "That shouldn't have happened…" tears springing to my eyes. Fang's face contorted in pain, his lips squeezed shut and his head turned away from me, as though I'd ripped out his heart. I clenched my jaw tight. _Don't cry._ I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose, fighting back tears, tears that would never fall. He breathed out deeply and his shoulders sagged.

"Look Max, you can leave if you want to…" Every word seemed like a struggle to pass through his lips. He looked at everything in the room apart from me.

I looked at the floor, stepping carefully around Fang towards the door. _This decision could make or break you Max…_

Trying hard to speak and _I can't say anything, it's too hard_  
Fighting with my weak hand _I should be stronger than this for you, Fang, I should try to carry on...but I can't_  
Driven to distraction  
It's all part of the plan  
When something is broken _Like we are…why am I leaving?_  
And you try to fix it  
Trying to repair it anyway you can

I dive in at the deep end  
And you become my best friend _I don't want to lose you as a best friend by becoming more than that…_  
I want to love you but I don't know if I can _I know I do, but I don't know if I can…_  
I know something is broken  
And I'm trying to fix it  
Trying to repair it anyway I can _The only way I can think of is to walk away from it…I'm sorry Fang…_

Oooohh, oooohh  
Oooohh, oooohh

You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together  
You and me are drifting into outer space  
And singing

Oooohh, oooohh 

I continued for the door, it needed all my energy just to force one foot in front of the other. I'd just reached the doorway when I couldn't leave him. I snapped myself round and ran at Fang, hitting him full pelt. Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, clinging on for dear life. My grip remained tight even when I heard his breath leave him in a whoosh. I couldn't let go. He turned around to hug me back. He pulled my close and rested his cheek on my hair. I squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go, ever. After an eternity I loosened my hold of him and he spoke to me, unsure of himself "Don't leave me, we can't keep ignoring this…" His voice was unsteady and I realised how much having me meant to him.

I looked up at him, ready to tell him everything I felt… but all I could manage was "I know…".

You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together  
You and me are drifting into outer space  
You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together  
You and me are drifting into outer space  
And singing

Oooohh, oooohh  
Oooohh, oooohh


	5. I get all the girls

**Yo dudes, here's your next bit, hope you like. I thought I'd update this and my other story today as it's my birthday and will consider reviews as extra presents that will make me extremely happy haha! So yes, I would love reviews :D Thanks for reading, you are stars!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP and do not own Max Ride.**

------------------------

Fang's POV:

I woke up, squinting as sunlight crept through the threadbare curtains. I surveyed my surrounding and found Max lying beside me. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful for once, not agitated with her hands curled into fists. I smiled at her, her wings had untucked slightly as she slept, and she the light shining on her from the window made her look like an angel. Finally her true self was showing through, she was the angel in my life. _My_ angel, who made me think anything was possible. My mind clouded over and I frowned, thinking of last night's events… why did she go to leave me? How could an angel do that? I sighed, I guess I expect too much of her, she's only human after all. I know she has her own feelings to contend with, but sometimes I wish she were more considerate of mine…Maybe I should be more considerate of hers, rather than expecting her to always reciprocate my feelings. Love was so difficult to manage in your life. I was snapped back to reality as she stirred next to me and I held her close. Her eyes flickered open to meet mine and she smiled and unexpectedly placed a brief kiss on my lips. All the feelings of hurt and confusion about her left my mind and it was filled with happiness. She drew herself closer to me and sighed.  
I pulled back a bit, so I could see her face, "What's up?" I asked, concerned.  
She saw my face looking anxious and replied "Nothing, I was just wondering about how, when…if we should tell the flock."  
I blinked and drew back further "If?" my voice full of confusion.  
She registered it "No…no…I just meant-well, we don't know how they'll react and how it'll affect them." I took every detail of her in and realised she was right.  
"Yeah, I guess," I paused "But, I'm pretty sure Angel knows how I feel and if not she'll be able to see what happened by listening to our thoughts. Plus, if she already knows how I feel, Nudge will too. Also, Ig isn't stupid, you know."  
Her eyes widened slightly, I could read her thoughts almost as clearly as if she were saying them to me. _How long has he felt like this? What has he been thinking about me?!_ I smirked to myself…If only she knew.

We walked down to the kitchen together to find Iggy already making something. God bless that boy.

Max's POV:

As we walked down to the kitchen, I was preparing my speech for the flock, about Fang and me. I was so nervous. Fang looked calm, but, when didn't he? We reached the kitchen door and I braced myself, pausing, letting Fang touch the dirty door, opening it to find Iggy by the cooker, and everyone already up and dressed. Wow, what an achievement.  
"Hey guys," I smiled cheerfully and got some odd looks, lately I guess I'd been a bit of a grouch when I got up. Woops, _there goes your "keep the atmosphere normal and drop the news in inconspicuously" plan, Maximum. _I sighed.  
Angel cocked her head to the side, looking puzzled. "Guys, shhh! Max has something to say" She smiled reassuringly at me. It wasn't very reassuring in my books: I wasn't ready yet! Four flock members looked intently at me, five including Total. I had nothing to say "I…er…me and…er…" I stuttered.  
Fang cut into save me and I breathed a sigh of relief "I kissed Max yesterday and she fell asleep next to me, so we're kind of going out now." He said bluntly. I stared daggers at him, _way to break them into the idea, Einstein._   
"Cool." Stated Iggy. _Cool?_ Was that it?!  
"Finally!" Nudge erupted. I swallowed, waiting for more, but nothing came…That was way too short for Nudge with something this big…or wasn't it that big? I couldn't believe they were all acting so normal.  
"Okaaay…" I shifted my gaze from left to right.  
Angel plopped herself on my lap, sipped some juice and looked up at me "I'm glad you let him in Max," I smiled at her…_she knew too much for a six year old_ I thought as she bit into her toast and I stroked her hair. 

An hour later we were airborne, you see, we all get a bit edgy about being in the same place for long periods of time: bad previous experiences and everything. We were heading south, for some Sun, sand and sexy girls as Iggy put it... That was before I hit him upside the head for being such a sexist pig. Not under my leadership, you don't mate. He was flying at the far left of the flock, alongside Gazzy. Angel and Nudge were up front engaged in an extremely uninteresting conversation about Barbies, had they played with a Barbie since Colorado I hear you ask? Hell no. Could they still talk about them for hours? Hell yes. I was just behind them, with Gazzy to my left and Fang to me far right, with? You guessed it his ipod plugged in. So I was left to fly in silence…big change there right? Did I want to have a chat about Barbies? No. Did I want to see if Iggy and Gaz were talking about bombs _again_? Definitely not. Did I want to interrupt Fang and his music, in case I ruin my chances of hearing him sing again? You bet I didn't. So I had to deal. At least I didn't have the Voice bugging me anymore, not since Jeb admitted it was him doing it… I still call it the Voice though, habit, I guess. Suddenly I heard some faint music; quiet, but loud enough for me to hear. Fang never turned his music up loud… I glanced at him and he saw me, I saw one side of his mouth turn up into a smirk. I guess he wanted me to hear the song… I listened carefully and snorted to myself. He was _so_ full of himself…. Boys, I sighed. Oh right, you want to know what he was listening to, right? I get all the girls by Calvin Harris…cheeky bugger isn't he?

Fang's POV:

I was soaring, well literally and metaphorically. I couldn't have been happier about the flock finally knowing about Max and me and earlier when I said we were going out, she didn't object. I was flying high, Jesus why do all the clichés of being on top of the world involve flying? Lame. Makes it sound like I'm purposefully using gay puns. But whatever, I am so happy I feel like I could move mountains. Max would kill me if I told her, but I was feeling kind of cocky after winning her over finally. It was great. I chucked to myself, I had the perfect song to piss Max off with. I searched through my ipod here we go, I smirked and looked out of the corner of my eye for Max and turned it up full blast. She glanced at me curious and I had to physically restrain myself from laughing when she recognised the song. Priceless.

I like them black girls

I like them white girls

I like them Asian girls

I like them mixed race girls

I like them Spanish girls

I like them Italian girls

I like the French girls

And I like Scandinavian girls _Where's American girls?!_

I like them tall girls

I like them short girls

I like them brown hair girls

I like them blonde hair girls

I like them big girls

I like them skinny girls

I like them carrying a little bitty weight girls _I like them Max girls, I like them Max girls…._

Now baby (baby)

I've got a lot of love to give _For you_

And I've been over

over-subscribed with relationships _Hardly_

See you've got (you've got)

A little thing I haven't seen before _Apart from every day of my life, but compared to other girls she's dynamite_

But I must warn you

That I can't help but play around for sure, for sure _I wouldn't ever do that to Max, ever_

Because

I get all the girls, I get all the girls _Hardly, but I mean I guess I am a bit of a babe magnet haha!_

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

Now maybe (maybe)

I can learn to settle down one day _How about today?_

But right now

I'm living life to mess around and play _I seriously won't be doing that_

See you've got (you've got)

A little thing I haven't seen before _Like a 100 cuteness mixed with being powerful and strong-willed?_

But I must warn you

That I can't help but play around for sure

I did it before _Unless you count Lissa as playing Max around, which it was __**not, **__then I have never played Max around, never will do_

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I like them black girls

I like them white girls

I like them Asian girls

I like them mixed race girls

I like them Spanish girls

I like them Italian girls

I like the French girls

And I like Scandinavian girls

I like them tall girls

I like them short girls

I like them brown hair girls

I like them blonde hair girls

I like them big girls

I like them skinny girls

I like them carrying a little bitty weight girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

I get all the girls, I get all the girls

_I got Max…. finally_

-------------------------


	6. Over my head

**Next bit, what a surprise, yeah? Haha, I'd just like to say a big thanks to people who keep reviewing, it makes me feel secure in my writing. This may be a little OOC for Max/Fang or both but I realise that it might be, just thought it'd be good for Max to let her feelings out. It's long so sorry about that. Reviews please!!!! Tell me what you think :**

--------------------

Fang's POV:

We'd eaten our hearty meal of cereal bar _(yummy) _for dinner, which means the flock went to sleep hungry…again. Seriously, this lifestyle was crap for the kids. They didn't deserve it and life had been so unfair to them, they'd seen so many horrid things and they were still all pre-teens. I sighed, _the world sucks_, get used to it. Sometimes I hated being on watch, gave you too much time to think about how crap everything is, depressing huh?

I stifled a yawn, luckily, 'cause my sleeping patterns are so irregular, I'm less of a grouch in the mornings when I've had little sleep, unlike the kids…. That, however, didn't stop me being tired when I was up though. I felt my eyes drifting shut and snapped them open, forcing them apart. Just a note: when it's your turn to be protecting the flock, you don't go falling asleep on them. If you do, you'll probably be the reason for their deaths and have an angry Max come back and haunt you for the rest of your life. That's an image to wake you up, let me tell you.

I glanced over everyone. Angel was clutching Celeste in a death embrace and Total too, maybe leaving him more room to breathe, if anyone tried to prise that them off of her they'd have one hell of a job on their hands. Nudge was laying with her back against Angel's, her mouth uncharacteristically shut. The image was beautiful. Ig's boot was stretched out to just above Nudge's hand and if his shoes were off I doubt Nudge would be getting much sleep with the smell of his feet hovering in front of her face. Gasman was lying on his back limbs outstretched looking like he was doing a star jump and Max… Max was lying on her side one arm stretched upwards to meet Angel and Nudge and her feet lying near Gazzy's thighs, close enough to jump up and protect them all, in an instant.

I smiled they all looked so serene and peaceful as they slept, like they didn't have a care in the world, but boy when they were awake did they? I'd give anything for them to lead a life remotely normal, but I couldn't… so we'd have to stick it out together, like we always have done. Max levered herself into a slouched sitting position rubbing her eyes awake. "Hey gorgeous," I smirked at her.

"Hello, my name's Max, thanks" She glared at me then a small smile broke on her face. I'm surprised I didn't get the sexist lecture to be honest with you.

"Keep that up and I'll be calling you Fangy, _sweetheart_." She said snidely and as I laughed, properly, her eyes widened shocked.

"Chill," I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"My watch, get some sleep." She ordered and I sighed, I'd wanted to ask her something all day and I wasn't going to be batted off like that.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something…" I half-asked half-said, uncertainly.

I watched her sigh and drag herself over to me, "Make it quick then, I'm hardly Miss cheery at the moment," Her arms rose above her head and she did a cat-like stretch.

"Okay," I breathed slowly, preparing myself for the answer she'd give me.

"For god's sake Fang, didn't you hear what I just said?! Make it quick before I hurt you, I'm not in the mood to talk really!" She said harshly, I brushed it off, she's always grumpy when she wakes up and makes out we're more so than her. Not the case.

I brought my knees up to meet my chest and fixed my gaze ahead, I breathed out slowly, "I just want to know why you went to leave me…" I could have been blunter, more me, but I probably wouldn't have got an answer then. I didn't dare to look at her: afraid she might get angry. I regretted it already, should have just gone to bed. Oh well, can't change the past, a lesson I'd had to learn early.

My train of thoughts were broken when Max moved her hand over to my jeans pocket, grabbing my ipod quickly and pulling it out. Not wanting me to get any wrong impressions, I snorted inwardly, as if. My gaze remained ahead as she flicked through my song list, hardly the time. But I waited patiently, I'm used to it. Silently she pressed an earphone into her ear, shuffled closer to me and put the other in mine, and we listened.

Max's POV:

"Actually I wanted to ask you something…" Fang stated, I sighed, could pretty much do without this right now. I was finding it hard enough to focus with my eyes, let alone my ears. I pulled myself across camp to sit beside Fang, my back next to the tree trunk his was resting on.

"Make it quick then, I'm hardly Miss cheery at the moment," I clued him in while stretching, maybe he'd get the idea and go to bed?

"Okay," Or not. And he was certainly taking his time about spitting it out.

"For god's sake Fang, didn't you hear what I just said?! Make it quick before I hurt you, I'm not in the mood to talk really!" I said harshly through gritted teeth; maybe he'd take this slightly less subtle hint? I watched him bring his knees up to his body, breathing slowly, _or not_.

"I just want to know why you went to leave me…" His voice was uncertain. I sighed and my heart squeezed painfully. I really didn't want to talk about this. I closed my eyes regaining my patience, trying to think of the best way to tell him.

The best way to tell him that me leaving didn't mean I didn't want him near me, and that I wasn't rejecting him, but that I thought it was the best thing to do, for us, for the flock. How could I tell him so he'd understand why? So he'd understand how much he meant to me that I didn't want to wreck anything we already had. I couldn't and I sighed inwardly. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and his gaze was fixed intently on something ahead of him.

It was that bad that he couldn't look at me.

There was one way…. would he get it? Understand _me_ through the words? Think that I'd given him enough explanation? Ugh, since when did I think so much? _Just do it Maximum. _Okay.I reached over to his jeans pocket, grabbing his ipod really quickly removing it from the tangles of material. I didn't want him to think I was doing something else, now, did I? He didn't look at me once, probably making it easier for the both of us. I took my time searching for the song, dragging time out until the moment when my true feelings would be revealed to him. I'd been encountering a lot of new experiences lately, this being one of them and I was _not_ ready. I looked at the title for a few seconds and then pressed an earphone into my ear, then in Fang's. _Please understand, Fang, please._

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through _[I thought I could manage it all, but I can't…_  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth _[It's happened so many times before, I didn't want it to happen with you as well…_  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy _[You're the only one who can make me feel so much inside, and it scares me, I'm supposed to be powerful for everyone… for the world and I can't be that when I'm preoccupied by so many emotions_  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears _[ I know you'll always be there for me, and you'd be the one who'd be there when the smoke clears, which scares me so much. I don't want to become dependent on you, I already can't live without you now and if we grew closer and something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head _I know I can't save the world…it's a burden that's been put on my shoulders. I can't cope with it, the human race depends on me and I'm not capable of saving them and I know I'll fail…._  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind _I can't afford to be a distraction to you_  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage _It would make life easier for both of us, we're so confused and it would be easier to just leave it as it is_  
Just say that we agree and then never change _I don't want to lose as you as my best friend, ever. I want to be more, but I don't…._  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard _I couldn't handle that_  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between _I don't want anything to come between us, change can be both a good and a bad thing and I wish I know where this will go…_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head _I don't want to drag you down with me, you don't deserve to feel this sense of incapability_  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past _It's what I'm most afraid of…you forgetting me, I know you'll always be with me as my best friend, but what if that changes now we're more than that? It's my biggest fear…_  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless _Don't let it happen Fang…_  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves _I'd do my best to stop it happening…but what if I can't…_

And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head _I can't do everything, no matter how invincible they think I am, I'm not. I'm 98 human, that counts for something, I'm destructible and I feel it, that's the worst thing. I'd rather not let you in on what I'm feeling as it would make it more difficult for me, staying recluse is easiest._  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head _Too far in to turn back, too stuck to get out…_  
I'm in over...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _No matter how much I don't want to be there… I do. You mean the most to me, as a best friend and as more. I was just confused when I went to leave you…I'm only human…But I came back, doesn't that mean enough to you?_

I blinked back tears at the end of the song, half-embarrassed, half-upset. I kept my gaze directed at the floor, to ashamed to look Fang in the eye. I didn't want to hear any more questions, to learn he hadn't understood a word of my explanation in song form… luckily I didn't have to. Fang gently took my hand, I looked at him and his eyes shone out at me, telling me he understood completely and then we sat holding hands until the sun rose.


	7. We're breaking free

**Rightyho, next section, obviously. Thanks with all my heart to the reviewers you truly are stars. Stars that brighten up my sky : Anyways haha, uhm I'm glad you all liked the Fax and the last chapter, took me a while to think of something good to do for this chapter as Wait For The Stars asked me to return to funny. So I did my best, hope it's Fang-like enough for you and isn't a disappointment, If you don't like it, tell me and stuff. I'm not so sure of it myself, I don't think it's funny, maybe a quirky but whatever, more sarcastic funny than anything. Review and tell me what you think please!**

Disclaimer: This is boring now, you guys can't seriously think I'm JP.

**x.**

---------------------

Fang's POV:

Okay, I'm not being funny, right, but does anyone else find High School Musical just absolutely crap? The songs? Or the lyrics? Or maybe the storyline? The chicks might be quite hot, but I mean come one, even they can't save it. Yet it was doomed from the start. Boy meets girl when they have to sing _karaoke_ together? Neither of them wants to do it but after like _5 seconds_ of singing they realise they're good at it and then start enjoying it? Then after _one song_ they swap phone numbers? It's pathetic. I mean, what are the chances of her being transferred to his school anyway? Come on people; let's have a bit of realism here. Mind you, who am I to talk? I'm a fourteen-year-old boy, on the run from mad scientists who has _wings_ on his back. Talk about realism eh?

Why am I talking about High School Musical, you're thinking, right? Well I made the mistake of leaving my ipod out by the laptop and Nudge filled it up with the album. Deleting half of _my_ songs just so I can listen to their very fake voices. Hooray. And since music is my only escape from the rest of the flock, who had to listen to it? Me.

As soon as I had enough time I would be deleting these _'songs' _if I can call them that and replacing them. But it's a little hard to juggle everything when you're way up in the sky. So now, I was stuck listening to the bane of my life. Not like I hadn't been subjected to it from Nudge about a million times, no, I had to hear the real rendition of "We're breaking free" in my ear. How ironic is it that I'm listening to this while we're flying. Very. But the lyrics are just pathetic.

**Troy:**   
We're soarin', flyin' _[Have you got wings on your back mate? Didn't think so, so no, you're not_  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach _[Er…try all of them?_  
**Gabriella:**  
If we're trying _[Try all you want girl, you'll never make it_  
So we're breaking free _[From what? Friends? Social cliques? Try: Mad scientists who grafted avian DNA into yours and then tortured you._  
**Troy:**   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _[How's that then? A mutant? A freak?_  
**Gabriella:**   
Creating space between us _[Newsflash: There's usually space between people, it's filled with air. Jeez._  
'Til we're separate hearts _[Everyone's hearts are separate numskull, there's the problem of flesh and bones in between them, along with that thing called air._  
**Both:**   
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe _[Maybe I can relate to this part what with Max and stuff, yeah, but it's like the only part_  
**Chorus #1  
Troy:**   
We're breakin' free _[Still not happening_  
**Gabriella:**   
We're soarin' _[Oh right, in the movie they walk about with their arms spread out, like a kid would do trying to be an aeroplane. I sat there thinking: no way is that gonna lift you up sweetheart._  
**Troy:**   
Flyin'  
**Both:**   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach**   
Troy:**   
If we're trying  
**Both:**   
Yeah, we're breaking free  
**Troy:**   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
**Gabriella:**   
Ohhhh  
**Troy:**   
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control _[What the hell?_  
**Gabriella:**   
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
**Both:**   
Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see [_You really do need wings for that mate, not just a feeling connected in your very souls. And trust me, if you had wings you wouldn't want everyone to see them, unless you wanted to be cut apart by weird scientists._

Have I explained my point? I hope you all realise now, how very ridiculous the song is. I turned off my ipod and my thoughts slipped back to Max. It was the day after she told me how she felt, or rather, the dude from The Fray did, but I understood her completely and it meant a lot. She didn't want to waste time so we were in the air again, heading to god knows where. But hey, asking Max would just give the reply "I have a plan" when everyone blatantly knows the plan is to just wing it and see where we end up. Like my little play on words there? Well, you should, that was quite clever for a dude who's had no education. Well didn't really need education for that, but whatever.

I was stopped from marvelling my pun by Max shouting "Okay guys we're going down for some rest" Her voice being carried by the wind, making it seem hollow and tinny. We simultaneously aimed ourselves downwards towards the ground, looking like human missiles.


	8. Acceptable in the 80s

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been having a bit of trouble as to how to carry this on, someone said my last chapter was a filler, which I guess it was, it didn't have much substance, so I'm sorry about that. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, as I was a bit unsure about it, as I'm sure you can tell. I hope you all like this, I really do, if not, tell me and I will make it better for you! You guys are great (Y)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the flock or the songs… shocker…I'll just wait for you to get back on your seat again before you read it :P**

**x.**

----------------------------------------

Fang's POV:

"Truth or Dare?" Max asked me smiling flirtatiously, as I interpreted it. We were sitting by the fire, the rest of the flock dotted around us, spending some time in dreamland.

"Er…Dare" I decided uncertainly, hopefully this wouldn't be too embarrassing. I watched Max's eyes turn mischievous and she grinned to herself. Hmm, _wrong choice made?_ I think so.

"Right, you have to sing for me" She smiled sweetly up at me. Was that it? She'd heard me sing before now and although I don't like that, I wasn't too bothered. "And," _Oh Crap._ "It has to be a song I choose" Riight…. Too easy for Max wasn't this? "And dance" she smiled coyly at me. _No way._

"No way" I said shaking my head adamantly.

"Yes way, " She said matter of factly "Truth or Dare: you chose Dare, you have to do it."

"Says who?" I shrugged, not caring; I was _not _going to dance.

"Well Fang this may come as a surprise, but as it's me who's speaking, I do." She said patronisingly, I rolled my eyes.

"Clever," I said, "That won't make me dance though, I won't"

"Yeah you will" She smiled, I sighed inwardly, she was so sure of herself.

"Make me." I challenged her.

She raised her eyebrows, accepting the challenge. She bit her lip, thoughtfully and then smiled. I studied her carefully, trying to predetermine her next move. I didn't manage, so when she leaned forward into me I was surprised. Her lips met mine for the briefest moment and she pulled back again, leaving me wanting more. I leaned back into her and she pushed me away from her with a hand on my chest.

"What?" I asked confused

"You get more, when you do the dare…" She said teasingly. Okay, how unlike Max…. And damn it. She had me.

"I won't dance," I said unwaveringly.

"I think you will," She said determinedly. _Crap._

"Fine. What song?" I said defeated. Okay, I am strong willed, I am tough and unemotional, but what teenage guy can resist a kiss from a girl he fancies? Can you name one? If you can, they're weird. Officially.

I waited for Max to flick through my song list; obviously picking the one she could tease me the most about later, like the mean person she is. I wasn't too bothered, none were too embarrassing, I think. Her eyes lit up as she stared downwards, she'd made her choice. It was shame time.

"Acceptable in the 80s, Calvin Harris" She smiled encouragingly. I struggled to see what she could tease me about, apart from the fact that I was going to be _dancing_. I mean, it was an okay song, right? Right.

I looked around at the flock, we'd definitely wake them up if we stayed…I tapped Iggy twice on the back of his hand. He covered his eyes with his arm and waved his other carelessly through the air, in an effort to bat me away.

"Ig, sorry mate, could you just watch the flock for a second?" I heard him sigh, annoyed. Oh dear. I didn't wait for an answer "Cheers bro."

I pulled Max to her feet and we walked away from the flock as I was planning my own revenge on Max.

Once we'd found another space between the trees, Max leaned casually against one and said really annoyingly "Your stage awaits you" gesturing to the open space. The idiot.

I wouldn't let her see this was embarrassing, oh no. This was fine. I can do this, I reassured myself.

It was acceptable in the 80s  
It was acceptable at the time _[Being forced to dance by a girl you fancied was acceptable in the 80s? Fine. The point is, it's not acceptable now, and never will be. This is so embarrassing…. I can't believe what she's making me do._  
It was acceptable in the 80s  
It was acceptable at the time

I started to sing, it's a hard song to sing, really. But whatever, I did my best and stood motionless.

Max called out like she was my manager or director "That's not dancing darling!"

I muttered darkly under my breath, she was going to pay, big time.

I've got love for you _[That's slowly fizzling out._  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s  
I've got hugs for you _[You'd be lucky._  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s

I stepped from foot to foot, my version of dancing, and she was _not_, I repeat_ not_ getting anything better from me. My eyes remained focused on the ground not wanting to look at Max's smug devilish face. The only satisfaction I could get was by thinking of a suitable revenge for her.

"I thought you wanted that kiss?" She didn't let me respond "It doesn't look like it to me! And let's have some 80s moves shall we? Go with the song, yeah?" She said encouragingly while folding her arms and leaning back against the tree, waiting for me to carry on. I swear if looks could kill the floor in front of me would be dead through and through.

I'll do things for you  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s _[I guess you miss out then don't you Max? Being a 90s baby, that's a shame, you said "go with the song, yeah?" so uh…therefore I don't have to do anything for you, including dancing, gutted!_  
I've got hugs for you  
If you were born in the 80s  
Yeah

I remained motionless throughout the verse and looked up to meet Max's eyes as they narrowed at me.

"Hello! Where's the dancing?" She asked pointedly.

"Well, _darling_, you said go with the song, and that's what I'm doing. I'd do things for you if you were born in the 80s, unfortunately you weren't. I mean that's a shame though. I was looking forward to giving you a rendition of Night Fever."

"Quite the comedian." She replied dryly "But not dancing could cause you a lot of missed kisses and contact from me. _I mean that's a shame though." _She replied quoting my words back at me with the utmost sincerity.

I gritted my teeth. Continuing the song for her.

It was acceptable in the 80s _[Shame has, like, filled up my whole body. And believe me, you will pay for this, Maximum._  
It was acceptable at the time  
It was acceptable in the 80s _[This dance move was, I mean, shoot me now._  
It was acceptable at the time

As I sang I had done various 80s moves, including the infamous night fever point one and the rolling of the hands around each other and then pointing, all with a set bored look on my face. Classic 80s moves which were embarrassing to say the least and I now realised Max's cruel reason for choosing the song. And she was in hysterics at me and through gasps of gulping in air she managed to say,

"Cheer up, mate!" and then waved for me to carry on.  
Ha. Ha. She is so not funny.

I've got love for you  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s _[You are so out of luck Maximum, you will pay for this._  
I've got hugs for you  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s _[Any hugs you've been hoping to get from myself have no disappeared. The shame has been too much, you'll have to redeem yourself first and believe me it'll take a lot._

I'll do things for you  
If you were born in the 80s, the 80s  
I've got hugs for you  
If you were born in the 80s  
Yeah _[You're so in for it._

---------------------------------

**Right, I would rather like 50 before I update again…anything more would be excellent! So how about it? Make me happy and hit review!  
x.**


	9. Making a fool out of me

**Okay, this has been the story that ahs taken the longest to update. And for that I am hugely sorry. I've been on holiday then struggled to write this chapter…even though nothing much happens in it…so I even sorrier for that. Lol my bad! But I promise next chapter will be better and hopefully very funny….Anyways, cheers for the reviews you all make me happy. So review and the next chapter will be up **_**very soon**_

**Disclaimer: Slightly boring having to do this now, I'm sure you all get the picture. But…..I am not James Patterson, nor do I own the characters, I do however own the plot ideas, kindly refrain from stealing. Which I'm sure none of you would ever imagine doing :P**

**x.  
-------------------**

**Max's POV:**

I looked up from my fit of laughter to see Fang staring blankly at me. I gulped. I held his gaze until he turned without a word and walked away. Guess I'd taken it too far for Fang. It was just a bit of fun though, right? Well I guess it was for me, he probably just faced complete humiliation in front of the girl he fancied. I sighed, looking around me I suddenly realised I was completely alone. I pushed down the girly instinct of running away screaming and took a deep breath and calmly walked back towards the flock.

As I entered the campsite I saw Nudge, Ange and Gazzy still curled up, asleep. My eyes flickered towards Iggy who was muttering under his breath about being woken up when it wasn't even his watch.  
The gist of it went like this, "Weren't even my frickin' watch… Just wake me up why don't you? You only wanted to play tonsil hockey!" He muttered " No…tennis." He corrected himself. I refrained from giggling he was obviously still half-asleep. He was, however, lying back down so Fang had obviously told Iggy he'd cover his watch even though he'd had no sleep whatsoever himself.

My eyes rested on Fang, who hadn't as much as looked at me since I walked in. His body was angled as far away from me as possible and his eyes stared motionlessly in front of him. _Oh boy._

I went to sit beside him, expecting him to flinch away but he stayed stonily still, ignoring my existence. Which was much worse.

"Fang?" I asked timidly. He didn't respond.  
"Fang, please, it was just a joke, okay? It didn't mean anything. Let's just forget about it." I pleaded, gazing intently at his face. I'd expected him to snort or roll his eyes but he was still pretending he was alone. Which hurt me, this must have affected him a lot.  
"Fang?!" The raw emotion cracked into my voice. And as he didn't respond once more, the hurt turned to anger.  
"Well, if you're going to be a little baby about one dare, you can just grow up. Stop being so stupid and childish." I snapped.

Fang merely blinked, his eyes remaining forward. That single blink made me feel totally ashamed. I suddenly longed for a hug from him but I rose silently to sleep the other side of camp. A single tear rolling down my face.

**Fang's POV:**

Yeah, I feel slightly bad ignoring her like that. I mean, it did take all my strength not to respond, especially when she called me a baby. But she had to face the consequences of mortally embarrassing me. And that punishment was not going to be easy. So this was the start. I just have to wait until she cracks, then onto phase 2. Which would be funny to say the least, and finally phase 3. A good plan always has three parts, that's what Max says anyway. I frowned, trying to shake away the shame that was still hanging around my shoulders from earlier. _You'll get her back later, just chill for now._ _Easier thought than done_, I snorted to myself. Wait; am I having a conversation with myself? I shook my head, shaking away the crazy thoughts I had. I slipped my ipod out of my jeans and looked for the song I felt like hearing the most right now.

Did somebody make a fool out of you _More than she can imagine._  
Did somebody mistreat you _I know it was meant to be a joke, but things like that bother me… I don't like being laughed at…I just can't stand it._  
Well I know you've been holding' back  
You got a lot more love than that _Hopefully more than you showed tonight._  
Did somebody make a fool out of you  
Did somebody run away with your heart _She has been for years, which made the embarrassment even worse._  
Did somebody tear you whole a part  
Well I know you've been treated bad _You're telling me. How about a little love around this place?_  
But you don't have to look so sad _I know, but let's see you being forced to dance 80's style for a kiss from a girl you fancied the hell out of and then storm of like an idiot without taking the kiss. Now that's some stupid shit._  
Did somebody make a fool out of you  
Did somebody make a fool out of you  
Did somebody mistreat you  
And I know you've been treated bad  
But you don't have to look so sad  
Did somebody make a fool out of you  
Oh yeah, Oh, yeah  
----------------------  
**Okay, I've promised you a _good_ next chapter, if this was a bit of a disappointment to you. However, to get it uploaded, I'm afraid you need to do the tiniest bit of work…It's not difficult and it makes all the difference. Here's your goal: getting me up to 70 reviews! Huge thanks if you review, make yourself a star and you can all have cookie/ flapjack/ muffin take your pick! So review!! x.**


	10. Evil streak?

**Okay, this chapter would have been up a lot sooner, but a catastrophe occurred… All of my fan fics were stored on my USB stick alone, stupid now I think of it, but whatever. All the chapters I'd written as well as the ones I hadn't were stored on there. Then the day I was going to upload a chapter for another fic, I put in the stick and every single document with my fan fics were gone and those alone. I don't know **_**how**_** if it was a freak accident or **_**why**_** if someone did it on purpose. If I find out they did, I will personally slaughter them. So I apologise now for the delay there'll be. I'll work my hardest to re-write the chapters; hopefully they'll be as good as the originals…**

**You'll have to forgive there not being a song in here okay? It's the only one that doesn't have once 'cause it's quite busy and I couldn't find one to match . I apologise for saying that this chapter would be funny in the previous one because I thought I would get around to writing about phase 3 in it and I didn't . But the next chapter will be about phase 3 and it will be hilarious lol. Anyways, hope you like it and you know you're supposed to review to let me know what you think lol ;)**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Maximum Ride, I do however, own the plot idea.  
x.**

---------------

Fangs POV:

I let out a low grunt of pain as after spending the whole night awake on watch, I'd moved to find I had the biggest crick in my neck I'd ever felt. I lifted my hand to massage the side of my neck and proceeded to stretch out. Hours of sitting still against a hard tree trunk do not do wonders for the body. It hurts, period. But the time it gave me to think meant I had every part of my plan thought out. Nothing could go wrong. This morning I was going to continue to ignore her until she finally cracks and phase 2 would come into action. Then when she downright refused phase 2, as I knew she would well do, phase 3 would come into play. And I was going to have my revenge and boy would it be sweet. This day would become infamous a day neither Max nor me would forget. This day was…wait for it…Revenge Day. Catchy, huh? Well maybe it needs the creepy ominous voice saying it for effect, but whatever.

The only little problem I might face is having to ignore Max in front of the flock, they would become suspicious and want to know why, and I didn't need everyone knowing about my humiliation. Right, I had to keep that on a low-down.

And no, I haven't forgotten about the little mind reader we have in our midst. Today, my mind was going on lockdown. The last thing I needed was Angel listening to my thoughts and telling Max, that would wreck all of my phases. So from now on, no thoughts would run through my mind, and I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that's impossible, right? Wrong, fair enough you mere humans find it extremely difficult; just kidding, it has nothing with my bird DNA, more to do with the experiences I've been through that most people on the planet couldn't even dream of. Let me explain: for most people when you try to clear your minds you usually end up with the same thought running through your head, the _'I'm not thinking anything'_ or the _'My mind is blank…woooo!'_ thought. Or a noise or something visual distracts you. Well for me, and I'm not sure about the rest of the flock but I can easily shut down my mind. I've had years of experience; I _had_ to do it in The School to remain sane. Slowly I built up the strength to block everything out, to think of nothing, that way I didn't have to focus on the pain I was feeling or think about various plans of escaping because at the time escaping was impossible. Until we met Jeb. But you guys know the story from there. So my mind was becoming a blank.

I got up and walked to Iggy, who was making breakfast for the rest of the flock who were scarfing down their food like there was no tomorrow, _yeah I haven't seen this scene, like, every day of my life_. I took my plate of sausages, I know, nothing like great cuisine, right? I had nothing to complain about though, Iggy's a genius, he can make a tasty meal out of _anything_. I, too, scoffed my food as fast as possible, while being forced to listen to one of Nudge's riveting dreams.

"And there were these pink ponies, like off of My Little Pony, man I love those. Can I have one Max?" She asked, becoming side-tracked. I looked up to see Max's reaction, having to fight the evil smile that was itching to spread across my face. She, however, merely shook her head tightly, her eyes not leaving her plate. Well, Max certainly seems a little cranky this morning. _Whoops_. Nudge's face fell and then brightened when she realised she still had more to tell Angel.

"Yeah, so anyway, I had a pink pony and you had this sweet lilac one and there were yellow and pastel blue ones too. They were running around this really cool field and we were flying alongside them. Then this really amazing thing happened we-"

"Yeah. Pink ponies. You having a great time. We _get it_ Nudge. Now, seriously, _stop _boring us, before I _kill_ myself." Iggy's face and tone were harsh. _Ouch_. I wasn't the one he directed that at and I winced a little. I saw Nudge's eyes begin to water and Angel, Gazzy and me all looked to Max to see her reaction. She seemed completely oblivious to the whole scene, so Iggy got away with being unnecessarily harsh towards Nudge's affliction and Nudge was left with no one to comfort her apart from Angel who didn't know how to handle the situation. Was a bad mood catching around the flock this morning?

As soon as I had swallowed my last mouthful of sausages I felt Max's iron vice grip around my upper arm, pulling me away from the silence that had fallen on the flock. I resisted, keeping up the act that I was still annoyed with her, then gave up, because I actually wanted to be alone with her to put phase 2 into play, and she's stronger than I give her credit for. But I didn't just admit to that, okay? She shoved me roughly against a tree and set her jaw.

"Right, you're going to talk to me today whether you like it or not." She said matter of factly. I almost laughed, and if I didn't want to wreck my plan I would have done, how was she going to make me talk if I didn't want to? I fixed my eyes to the tree opposite, not reacting and watched Max let out a sigh of frustration.

"Look Fang, please? Last night was just some harmless fun, it didn't mean anything, let's just forget about it." I held back a snort, _harmless fun!_ Is that what kids are calling complete humiliation nowadays? Pshht.

Seeing I wasn't going to respond she rubbed her temples and tried one last time,

"Fang, please talk to me! I'll do anything, please?" She pleaded. _Get in._ Those were the words I had so wanted to hear come from her mouth. Onto phase 2.

I carried on the pretence that I wasn't going to talk to her, just for fun, you know seeing Max beg was priceless.

"Fang?" Her voice almost cracked. Oh dear… No. On with the plan.

I shifted my posture so I was in control and she looked shocked, I put on my harshest voice, just for effect. I think I have a little evil in me, you know?

"You really want to know what you can do to make up for the complete and utter embarrassment I faced last night?" Surprised and, I think, slightly scared by my anger she proceeded to nod timidly. God it's good I'm such a great actor or this plan would have gone down the pot if I'd cracked up in laughter.

"Fine." I said tightly, "You said you'd do anything, let's see how this makes you feel. I want you to sing Christina Aguilera's 'Ain't No Other Man' while giving me a lap dance." I'd have paid money to see her reaction, seriously.

Her eyes widened and she looked completely dismayed I would suggest such a thing. Hadn't her sexist lectures worn off at all on me? Of course they had. I just needed her to refuse this and I could move onto phase 3. I watched her brow furrow and her eyes water slightly.

"There has to be something else…." She said hopefully, well yes there is darling but let's play with you for a little bit.

"No. There's nothing else." I returned. You know, I feel slightly cruel, haha.

A long silence passed until Max opened her mouth to speak. Thank god, now refuse and I can have some real fun.

"Okay, I'll do it." She reached for the ipod. I took a double-take, she'll what?! She didn't just agree to do what I think she did, did she? Who is this girl? She was willing to go against everything she believed in just to make me talk to her? Wow. I almost felt this was enough, but I still had that little evil streak running through me wanting to see phase 3 in action so I did a little backing up.

"What!" I exclaimed astonished, letting go of the tough guy act, "Where's my sexist lecture? You know I didn't expect you to agree to do it!"

Her face turned red as she realised I didn't mean any of it. How's the embarrassment feeling? Ha ha. Yeah, the evil's in there.

I could see Max was severely telling herself off in her head and it was hilarious, her fists clenched and when she finally regained her calmness she said something that did crack me up,

"So are we okay now?" Then she frowned at my laughter.

"You've got to be kidding, right? No. You need to feel what I felt. Then we're even." I managed to get out over the chuckles.

"And what exactly do I have to do then?" She sighed.

"Well, you're going to go tell Iggy he's in charge for the day. Then We're going to go to the nearest local high school and you're going to be a cheerleader for the day." I grinned at her raised eyebrows.

"Ha. Ha." She said dryly, "Enough joking, what do I have to do?"

I frowned, "I'm being serious now, Max, this is what I want you to do."

Her face cracked into a smile and then darkened when she realised I was being serious. _Sweet, sweet revenge_.

Eventually she spoke, "Don't I have a choice?" She asked uncertainly, "I mean right now, I'd prefer to do the lap dance." Haha. Even in the face of humiliation she can still make me laugh.

--------

Thanks for getting me over 70 guys, amazing work :D Now I'm sure you can figure our what's coming next lol, getting me up to 80? I'd love it, thanks guys! x. 


End file.
